1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording and erasure of digital data for playback by magneto-optic means, and in particular to recording and erasure of high density digital data at high data rates.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The invention, as well as the prior art, will be described with reference to the figures, of which:
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of magneto-optic recording and playback apparatus known in the prior art,
FIG. 2 is a plot of the magnetization as a function of temperature of a ferrimagnetic substance known in the prior art,
FIG. 3 depicts recording information in accordance with the teaching of the invention and playback of the information by magneto-optic means,
FIG. 4 illustrates the recording zone of a magnetic recording head known in the prior art, and
FIG. 5 depicts an apparatus incorporating recording of information according to the teaching of the invention, for playback by magneto-optic means.